creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
In the Pines
thumb|right|335 px|In the Pines en Unplugged. Nunca pensé que tenía que llegar a esto. Nunca sabía que iba a ser así. Si usted está leyendo esto, entonces por favor continúe leyendo mi mensaje ya que para ustedes. Cuando tenía 12 años, fui a ver Nirvana en el Unplugged en la ciudad de Nueva York en 1993. Fue un largo viaje en coche para mi papá y yo, ya que vivimos al norte del estado. El viaje valió la pena. La actuación fue muy bien, pero para mí, una canción se destacó entre el resto. Ellos hicieron un cover de una vieja canción popular. Pasó por muchos nombres, como "Black Girl", “Where did you Sleep Last Night", pero simplemente la titularon "In the Pines" (En los Pinos). Con el tiempo, el hombre que lideraba Nirvana, Kurt Cobain, se pegó un tiro el 5 de abril de 1994. Hubo una gran cantidad de confusión que estaba pasando por la muerte de Kurt. Muchos piensan que la fama llegó a él, pero ¿quién demonios haría eso sí mismo después de hacer millones de dólares? Aunque la parte preocupante de todo era que... 05 de abril es mi cumpleaños. Cuando tenía 23 años, me mudé de Nueva York a San Antonio, Texas. Después de 4 años de universidad en Universidad de Nueva York, que tenía me alejaba de la vida de la ciudad. Me mudé a una zona muy boscosa. Finalmente me encontré con mi amigo Lewis. Nos gustaba caminar mucho. Se sentía tan relajante estar cerca de la naturaleza. Aunque, una vez que nos fuimos a hacer senderismo, oímos lo que sonó como un llanto, cerca de la zona cerca de mi casa. Lewis también me presentó en salas de chat. He comenzado a introducir en diferentes tipos de salas de chat. Incluso me di 4chan una oportunidad, pero eso no fue tan bien como estaba previsto. En una sala de chat grunge rock, he hablado con Lewis, que es cuando las cosas se pusieron extraño. * Vinvin ha entrado en el chat LeWLo: ¿Eso es que yo creo que es? Vinvin: Si estás pensando en un tipo llamado Vinnie, así buen trabajo. LeWLo: Hey Vinnie Vinvin: Hey Lew LeWLo: Estas pensando en ir de excursión este sábado? También nos detendremos en ese lugar en Crowley Avenue. Vinvin: Estoy fuera de servicio por él. * KurtCob234 ha entrado en el chat Vinvin: ¿Quién es este tipo? KurtCob234: Mi chica, mi chica, no me mientas. Dime donde dormiste anoche. LeWLo: No le hagas caso. Es sólo uno de esos maricones que se llena en la sala de chat con letras. KurtCob234: En los pinos, en los pinos. Cuando los soles no brillan siempre, me estremezco toda la noche. Vinvin: Esta puede ser mi canción favorita, pero es un poco molesto. ¿Puedes arrancar Lew? LeWLo: Sólo lo hizo * KurtCob234 ha sido expulsado de la sala de chat Vinvin: Gracias a Dios. KurtCob234: Su marido era un hombre trabajador, justo a una milla de aquí. LeWLo:? Vinvin: pensé que lo echaron? LeWLo: Podría ser un spam-bot, en ese caso, está fuera de mis manos. KurtCob234: Su cabeza fue encontrada en una rueda motriz, pero su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Vinvin: Estoy fuera de aquí. KurtCob se está volviendo molesto. LeWLo: K. Ver 'ya Sábado. Vinvin: Muy bien. * Vinvin ha dejado el chat Fue un poco extraño, pero esa es la Internet de para 'ya. Me decidí a tomar un respiro, y encendí las noticias. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo. El día era 05 de abril de 2013. Bueno feliz maldito cumpleaños, usted pasó sus primeros minutos de la mañana para ver a un tipo spam en los pinos en una sala de chat. Decidí tomar un paseo en el bosque. No es nada que no haya hecho antes, aunque era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. En lugar de la brillante y cálida mañana del oeste de Texas, hacía frío y un poco oscura para 07 a.m. Lo ignoré, cogí mi chaqueta, y me fui. Este sentimiento de inquietud vino sobre mí. Me sentí como si estuviera siguiendo. No podía caminar durante 10 segundos sin mirar detrás de mí. Seguí caminando. No quería saber si había algo detrás de mí y no me importaba. Seguí caminando. Escuché susurros y pasos durante todo el paseo. Los susurros se convirtieron en llantos, y el caminar se convirtió en una marcha. Sólo corrí tan rápido como pude. Finalmente entré en lo que parecía una ruina de árboles. Las ramas bloqueaban cualquier cosa a la vista del cielo. La oscuridad se hizo cargo y la única luz que tenía era mi teléfono. Mi teléfono vibró. Revisé mi móvil para ver que un número desconocido me había enviado mensajes de texto. Comprobé el mensaje. "En los pinos, en los pinos, donde el sol no siempre brilla. Me estremezco toda la noche”. Mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Estaba confundido y enojado. ¡Maldita sea, no me digas que KurtCob consiguió mi número! Empecé a escuchar a alguien grito, sonaba como si alguien estuviera llamando para pedir ayuda. Traté de encontrar donde la llamada venía. Al final encontré quién era. Era un hombre en la tierra, en posición fetal y llorando incontrolablemente. Lo que me confundió acerca de que eran... sus ojos... sus párpados los tenía cerrados y cosidos. "Dios mío. Señor, ¿qué te ha pasado? ", Le preguntó el hombre. Él respondió: "¡Las visiones! ¡Las visiones! ¡Todavía allí! Oh dios, ¡traté de no mirar a ellos, pero todavía los veo, incluso ahora! " Mi simpatía por él me hizo incapaz de ver el rifle de caza entre sus piernas. Trató de encontrar el gatillo y el golpe de derecha. "Ahora, señor," me dijo, "Usted realmente no quieres hacer eso, ahora ¿verdad?" El hombre me dijo: "¡Fuera de los Pinos!" Antes de poner el cañón en la boca, y se suicidó. En este punto, sólo corrí lo más rápido que pude para una salida. Luego escuché como algo me seguía. Miré hacia atrás, traté de encontrar una salida, pero donde quiera que fuera, no había oscuridad. Saqué mi teléfono para iluminar mi camino, pero la batería estaba muerta. Maldito seas, Steve Jobs. Aunque por suerte, encontré una luz al final de la rama enorme cúpula. Me las arreglé para llegar a la autopista cerca de mi casa. Encontré un teléfono público y llamé a Lewis a recogerme. "¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios hizo que se pierda en el bosque después de 10 minutos?!" Me preguntó Lewis. "Tú no estabas allí hombre, tu no estaba allí.", Le contesté. "¡Vi a un tipo pegarse un tiro en el bosque!" Lewis me miró. "¿Estás hablando en serio?" Le contesté con un apretón de cabeza. "Hombre, no lo sabía. Lo siento." No hable por el resto del viaje. En el momento en que llegamos allí, que eran 08 a.m. Tuve un día largo, y quería tomar una siesta. Suelo dormir muy bien, pero... yo... siga leyendo... Estaba de vuelta en el bosque. Nada más que una linterna para iluminar la oscuridad. Los árboles estaban doblados de forma surrealistas haciendo una especie de túnel. Mientras caminaba por el camino, estaba allí de nuevo... qué MISMO. CANCIÓN. ¡UNA Y OTRA! ¡Quería encontrar el que estaba tocando esa canción y estampar su guitarra en la garganta! A medida que seguía caminando se hizo más fuerte y más y más fuerte. Vi una luz al final del túnel. Finalmente me enteré de lo que sacó de ese túnel. Esto condujo a un fuego de leña en el bosque. Encontré una carta junto al fuego. "Para Boddah." Entonces, sentí que alguien respirando pesadamente sobre mi hombro. Miré detrás de mí y... era... Kurt Cobain. Los párpados cosidos cerrados, una escopeta en sus manos. Me miró, a pesar de que era imposible que él me vea. "..Mi chica, mi chica, no me mientas. Dime donde dormiste anoche." Di un paso atrás y trate de escapar de la selva, pero perros Doberman con sangre en sus dientes nos rodearon. "En los pinos, en los pinos. Donde el sol nunca brilla. Me estremezco toda la noche”. No había manera de salir. No hay manera de escapar. Estaba atrapado... "Su marido era un hombre trabajador, justo a una milla de aquí." Kurt finalmente me agarró por el hombro. Él dijo: "No sabes lo que he visto... Sus puntos de sutura finalmente salieron y revelaron los ojos brillantes. Lo que vi... era horrible. El dolor... ¡oh dios el dolor! No puedo describirlo... Después de las horribles visiones, Kurt puso la pistola en la boca y disparó. Inmediatamente me desperté. Miré mi reloj. 09 a.m., ¿fue sólo una hora? Parecía como una eternidad. Entonces olí un olor fétido que parecía haber ser procedente de la cocina. Me bajé tranquilamente. “Cálmate Vinnie, que era sólo un mal sueño, nada de eso sucedió.” Finalmente estaba tranquilo después de todo lo que pasó. Hasta llegué abajo. Yo... yo encontré la cabeza de un ciervo en el suelo de la cocina, y la escritura en la pared. "Su cabeza fue encontrada en una rueda motriz, pero su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.” Estaba temblando de ira. "DAMMIT!!!" ¡Tiré la cabeza de ciervo por la ventana! Quería destruir todo a la vista. ¿Porcelana fina? Romper! Monitor de la PC? BROKEN! Mesas de comer? Romper! Mi teléfono de casa timbro interrumpiendo mi furia destructiva. "¿¡QUIÉN ES?!" "Whoa, cálmate hombre, soy Lew." "¿Lew?" "Sí, escucha, mi padre murió." "Dios mío. ¿Qué pasó? " "Supuestamente en un accidente automovilístico. Encontraron su cabeza metida en el volante.” "No..." "Lo sé, estoy tan sorprendido como tu." "¿Encontraron el cuerpo?" "No, y lo raro es, sus párpados fueron cerrados con sutura." "Lew, me voy a comprar unos billetes de avión. Tú y yo vamos a Nueva York". "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Para qué? " "Para el cierre." Lewis finalmente accedió a ir después de 2 horas de discutir por teléfono. Finalmente le dije de todo. Kurt. La Visión. El bosque. Viajaremos dentro de una semana. Voy a actualizar cuando puedo. Por ahora, sólo puedo dejar este mensaje. No entres a los pinos. Vinnie Longstead, despidiéndose. Categoría:Música Categoría:Sueños/Dormir